The instant application should be granted the priority date of Apr. 23, 2010, the filing date of the corresponding German patent application 10 2010 016 605.7, as well as Apr. 15, 2011, the filing date of the International patent application PCT/DE2011/075081.
The present invention relates to a floor pan of a vehicle, in particular an armored military vehicle, with a lateral floor wall, which is connected via a connecting point with a second floor wall.
Military vehicles frequently have an armored floor pan, in which the passenger chamber of the vehicle is arranged. The lower portion of the vehicle pan can be formed by the floor pan, in particular with a V-shaped or U-shaped cross section. Also, an auxiliary floor pan can be arranged under the vehicle pan.
Each wall of this floor pan can be designed as a floor wall, so that the floor pan with a V-shaped cross section includes two lateral floor walls or with a U-shaped cross section includes two lateral floor walls and a lower floor wall. The connection of the floor walls takes place in particular by welding. The vehicle pan and/or the floor pan frequently comprises armored steel plates, so that in the region of the lateral walls in particular the vehicle pan is also provided with protection against ballistics.
A particular threat is represented by mine explosions or other explosive effects, which can act on the bottom or the sides on the floor pan. For this reason, it is known to reinforce the floor pan with auxiliary protective plates. However, these plates cannot be designed to be arbitrarily heavy, since the mobility of the vehicle and the transportation capability of the vehicle should be limited only so much as necessary.
DE 101 34 394 B4 describes a U-shaped floor pan, with which the lower floor wall, embodied as a floor plate, is welded with lateral floor walls. A flange plate is disposed on the pan lateral wall for receiving a support shaft bearing housing, which has recesses through which the floor plate can engage. The flange plate has a strong constructed based on its support function in the vehicle and is welded with the lateral floor wall. In the region of the lower floor wall, it also has an end region that overlaps the connecting point, which in turn is welded with the lower floor wall. A disadvantage of the known embodiment of the floor pan is that with an explosion that comes at an incline or from below, a tearing of the lower floor wall in the welded regions is possible, since based on the heat effects existing during welding, in general, a structural change occurs.